monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scythe Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toralei Stripe page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 21:46, June 24, 2011 Deleted picture I deleted the pic as you requested. If you were worried because it was showing up in the thumbnails (to the right), it usually gets replaced by new pics pretty quickly, so if you ever feel like re-uploading it you don't have to be concerned. Let me know if I can help with anything else! -Lehall 00:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for your comments! Your art is really good, I like it a lot! I am also pretty excited to see a Purrsephone/Meowlody doll two-pack someday, I hope it happens soon! Shofiecat 23:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Were you the person that wrote on Lehal's page about the 7-10 year olds? If so,I am between those ages and you cant criticize people!!!!!!!!!! I mean your not much older than me and thats causing drama!!! I'm sorry but i agree with Lehal!!! You know that this was made for all ages not just for 11& up!!!!!!!!!! It's not nice and I'm sure a lot of kids my age feel the same way!! I dont Understand why it matters? I think you need to accept it!!!! It"s not fair at all!!! please leave a messege on my talk page! I will get to you as soon as i can Ariannanedeff 00:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Hi.....................................Your my frind but you always agree with every.!@#$%^&*(.thing. You love toreli,like Uluckey13,And cleo and duece. And what bugs you.You agree with eveeeeeeery thing.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!By the way, ilikeyour photos And lagoona is to sweet to say that so remeber my real name(Ashleigh) did. Okay,good point. And guess what...................... My names not even Ashleigh,its Deserei its okay!Ariannanedeff 17:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Deserei dosent like you! ARIANNANEDEFF YOU MEANIE..............LIKE ME :(!!!!!!!!!! I have a mean personality!i try to be as nice as i can but the !@#$%&**() just came out. Im sorry. When you asked mean if my peom was a poem i would probley say YOU FOOL, WAT PART OF P.E.O.M. DONT YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Lagoona44 Hey there bloodie! Thankx for the props on the pics, know all of us should start a page for Draculogan, seriously. What d' you think? Bone2princess 03:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) HI this is amanda, just wanted to say i uploaded the photo again so you could see it. it should be the first pic depending on when you this. i am also really sorry. From, Amanda I didnet make the ocs I didnet make the origanals but i did add catergorys. It seems kinda unfair you blame me of making the characters by adding characters. Sorry i edited.- Lagoona44 Wow you really sound like that guy that was in my grade 7 class. How in the crap I really diddent exspect from you. LOLZ. He called everything bullcrap.I dont swear, even if its a 5 year old swear, and im a dude. I laughted so hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD, IM STILL LAUGHTING. OMG THAT WAS HALERIOUS! How in the crap can a mouse take down a stone snake. You aare a princeless Cat, Scat. L44 Thanks for makeing my day! Lolz THe memorey just came to me lol. Besides I was 13 in grade 7, Only a couple years ago. Im Turing 18 Sept. Your a girl rit? It seems a little funny you say how the crap Pokemon characters beating eachother up. I guess gender isnt everything. I kinda thought the same as you on a show called chaotic. There was a little mouse girl that killed a 7000 pound monster.I wanna tell you a secret although millions of people can see it... My real "dude" name is kristian and i secretly love cooking shows (mainly hells kitchen and masterchef -l44 again Lolz again I googled your name. Scythe is a tool. Does that mean your a cat that cuts grass? Seriously google it! L44 Reply (wow the first time ill say that) Okay so your name is werecat that will kill or hurt people?...... Wow i could see a murdering toralei right now. I can also see the twins landscapeing for her..........-l44 (duh) Sorry for all the replys ( next time just say stop leaving me messeges hobo (athought im not poor or rich) Ok. Still i could see the twins doing Toraleis Yard work/landscaping (BIGTIME)u SHOULD PROBLEY KNOW WHO... I like your profile. --BratzGirlzRock49 14:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Because you Are the best wikifriend,can you anwser these question Thanks even if you say no. 1)which ghoul/guy/normie do you think there should be more dolls of, 2)Which GUY style is best,3)Whould you wright down happy birthday on my talk page (Sept.8),4) Which Pet do you think is best/cutest pet,5) Do they have a spectra doll where you live? Beause GOD! IT FEELS LIKE EVERYONE BUT HER AND ABBEY EXSIST IN CANADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lagoona44 ok Well, atleast canada (or alberta) isnt the only province (canadain word for state) without those dolls yet.You seem alittle young to be an artist. Well i wanna secretly not anymore be a chef because every week i whach hells kitchen and masterchef, and own the 2007 and 2008 season of kitchen nightmares. Either i wanna be a chef Or i like Ramsay shows. I wish i know you in life Kelsie from minnesota,us. :D XD :) (:D Awwwww thanks so much. I wanted to be an artist to. But i really love makeing pancakes and i went to Jamica and learned how to make those muffin like thingys with the cheese in the middle and i love watching them puff up. I love making deserts.I also like to make my childhood memorys; a grilled cheese and a choclet milkshake.Wow right now i feel like talking to chef Ramsay for why i should be on one of his shows.My friends little sister birthday is the same as yours. Im also good at accents. Aye Laddie You got otemeal in your ears?Bonjor, ill have thee lobster with french dep. If you want to find me on another wiki, type scaryNo101 on the monster wiki, that would be me.Also I think i found yoyu on facebook; Kelsie vang,born August 28,asian-american appericance. I wouldent add you though, i dont even know you :) Ok :D Okay i will. Okay just to tell you,please Just forget about the pictures of like 11 year old me, i dont like pictures. If you where a 17 year old Male, you would know why...... MALE, thats why. lagoona44. I'll make a shoutout blog for your birthday :l Hi its L44. Remember how i said that there was a picture of abbey crying? Search "frost friends" and theres a picture, not a drawing :D Yayyyy! Your still on the wiki! lol. You havent been oin senice the day back to ghoul came on. Were you dead for a couple days? lol JK. BTW I Found out wat a sythe was, its like the thing the grim reaper had.- lagoona44 I need to tell you that there has been a lot of trolling, swearing, and fighting. It's not good for the wiki and I think we need to put an end to it. Daisyhead04 22:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Daisyhead04 I'm fine :P Don't worry, there's nothing an immature anon can do that would hurt me. Thank you for reporting it and backing me up about the JanaScenster page. Lots of Love! Vaporeon82996 20:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya Hi scat. Thanks for linking,My page was like that for a couple days. Do you know how to un-do things?I Want my page back,but thanks. That wasent the first time someone vandalized my page, but thats a differnt story.I iz fine.-L44 Thanks Thanks for the tip.Now i feel kinda dumb,but still thanks.-Lagoona Hey what does an admin mean you are one monster high fandom wiki Welcome Back :D Welcome back to the wiki, Cat! :3 I kinda missed you. I saw your message on Parrot's page and I just wanted to say Thank You for sticking up for her in the midst of all this negative attention. When there's so many children around, it's so nice to see intelligent souls like you and Parrot around. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 19:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) A Parrot Friend Near You! I thank you for the kind and encouraging words you left on my and SCK's talk page. It's kinda funny to think that perhaps only a day ago I was the most loathed contributor on the wiki and now I'm being showered in sweet remarks. :D As to your question what started the conflict I had with several users, I'm afraid I have to decline to answer about the various individual starts. I think that several of the people involved are trying to create themselves a fresh start and I do not wish to ruin that by dragging everything up. You are free to search through my history if you are really curious, but I don't want to point fingers now that everything finally seems to have calmed down. What it as a whole came down to is that I sought contact with a handful of people in a relative short time-span to ask them to stop certain activities or to explain that their contributions to the wiki lacked the qualities to be kept. One way or another, these contacts spiralled into ugly terrain and some of these people sought in one another's conflict with me proof that I was harrassing other users. This will have been fuelled by a lack of authority to settle who was 'right'. In hindsight, I do wonder if I explained some of my cases properly, though for when I know I did, the responses weren't better. I am aware I am dealing with young children, but even of young children I feel I should be able to expect to at least be able to communicate with them. This wasn't so in any of these cases. I am not saying I handled each one as well as I could have, but I don't think I handled any bad. Again, thanks for the encouragement. It makes wiki participation a more pleasant experience. Parrotbeak 20:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know... Parrot explained much better than I ever could, but it's like what you said. It was more or less chilren that couldn't take criticism well. There really is no direct point where it started, but it quickly grew to amazing, almost stupidly huge standards. (P.S. I don't recall if you know or not, but I'm Vaporeon82996, I got a name change.) Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey whoa! We have the same birthday!!! August 28! Crazy! Forever,--Usababe 13:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 05:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC)